This invention relates generally to jack assemblies for vehicles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electrically operated retractable jack for mounting on a vehicle.
Heretofore, there have been a variety of electrical, hydraulic, and mechanical operated jacks used for leveling vehicles, trailers, or the like. Generally, the most common jacks are jacks mounted on the corners of a vehicle, or on the tongue of a trailer which raise and lower the vehicle and trailer is a vertical direction. These jacks have no provision for retracting the jack from a vertical position to a stowed horizontal position underneath the vehicle.
Also a common problem of a vehicle jack may have a sufficient initial torque to raise the vehicle to a level position, but after an extended period of time, the jack assembly locks up and the operator is unable to lower the vehicle. This problem is particular true when added weight is loaded on to the vehicle or a shift in position takes place subsequent to the leveling of the vehicle. An excess torque is therefore is therefore necessary to lower the vehicle.
There are prior art jacks which are retractable from a vertical position into a horizontal position, but these jacks are complex in design and construction and have been found to have limited commercial acceptance. The retractable jacks use offset pivot arms or a pivot cam for automatically pivoting the jacks into a horizontal position. None of the prior art jacks provide the simplicity, operation, advantages, and novel features of the subject invention as herein described.